This Invention is in the field of mechanical device and apparatus supports.
In the fields of plumbing, it is common to install thermal expansion tanks at domestic water heaters. The purpose of these installed tanks are primarily to aid in the prevention of damage to the hot water storage tank from thermal expansion caused by increased temperatures of the heated water.
These tanks are typically sized to permit the thermal expansion of the water to inflate a bladder within the tank, thus permitting the water to expand without placing undo strain on the water heating device.
Typical manufactured expansion tanks that are sized to meet the thermal expansion needs of smaller sized water heaters are not equipped with their own supporting means. The manufacturer of these tanks has assumed that the attached piping can support the tank itself.
However, more frequently, it has been determined within the plumbing industry that many plumbing codes require that these tanks be self-supporting. This means that the code no longer permits the tank to be supported from above or below the adjoining piping system.
Thus far, the solution has been for the installer of the tank to devise some means to support the tank. Typically these means consist of sheet metal strapping that is not overly strong. Such improvised installations often appear less than of a quality assembly.
Often, mechanical engineers will detail such a support means as previously described detailing accurate sizes of strapping and locations as to where these straps should be positioned. Unfortunately, this though improved improvised method to support these tanks still lacks as a quality appearing and practical application.
The invention is a support device to provide support to a thermal expansion tank by cradling the tank within a open webbed cage that is affixed to a wall surface, thus preventing the weight of the tank from resting on the attached piping system.
Accordingly, several objects and advantages of our invention are:
A: The open webbed structure permits the thermal expansion tank to rest evenly within without placing undo strain on any individual portion of the outer surface.
B. The mounting holes permit ease in affixing the invention to a flat wall surface.
C. The lower open ring of the cage permits pipe connection fittings to reset comfortably through the ring.
Advantages over prior methods of supporting these expansion tanks include:
A. Uniformity and quality in the completed installation of a hot water tank and adjoining piping system.
B. Simplicity of the securing of the mounting apparatus intended to secure the expansion tank.
C. Avoidance of the need to improvise a means to secure the expansion tank.
D. Avoidance of possible rejection of the installation due to non-compliance with local building codes.
The cage is made of welded steel rod and is painted to prevent rusting of the metal. However, a material such as stainless steel or aluminum can be used in the construction, thus preventing the need of a protective paint finish.
Likewise, the cage can be made of plastic. The cage can also possess a cushion to help support the tank. This cushion is typically made of rubber or neoprene. It is positioned around the upper ring of the cage. When the tank is inserted into the cage, the sides of the tank will rest against this cushion.